Beauty and the Beast
by KazuneXKarin12
Summary: Sebastian and Chandler seem to have nothing in common, but that's only what they think...Sebastian/Chandler
1. Chapter 1

**This is not mine, I have just translated it. During the process of translating this, I first translated it raw and then rewrote so it could be better understood, in the process of doing so something's have been added so if any of you also speak French and have read the original please don't freak out thinking that I have changed it. I tried my best to stay as close to the original that I possibly could. I any of you speak both French and English had would wish to help me I would be most appreciative, just message me the part you have translated and tell me where that part is :). please DO NOT follow this story, favorite this story, review this story or favorite me as an author or follow as me as an author, if you wish to do any of this please do it to the original story which is also on . Now please enjoy**

* * *

Title: Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 1: A boy named Chandler

Author: Alounet

Rating: T

Category: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: Sebastian/Chandler

Warnings: it's cute, it's slash!

Disclaimer: The characters in these chapters belong to RIB!

Notes: While waiting to see the next and final episode of Glee, season 3 I asked Soniania if she had a prompt for me to keep me busy...obviously, she had one! (Meanwhile I saw she posted her newest creation "Flash", I advise you to go read it!)

Anyway, her challenge was to write him a Sebastian/Chandler fic and include a specific sentence...The problem was I started to write, and write..until I realized that the more I wrote the more the story became even more interesting it needed more chapters! And so this is what it's become...enjoy reading and please review!

* * *

For the first time in 17 years, Sebastian Smythe wasn't going to spend his summer holidays in Europe or any other exotic location in the world. No, his father had decided to go alone this time - with his new girlfriend- his father convinced that Sebastian would rather spend his time working to own his own money and learning things about life.

At first the brunet laughed, but soon he stopped, his mood souring when he realized that his father was dead serious.

The school year then ended, he watched as many of his classmate went off to spend their own summer holidays. He wanted to say goodbye to everyone, it was not that he was sad to see them go, after all they would meet again in September anyway. Moreover, even though Sebastian was popular and surrounded by people almost all the time, he didn't have any real friends.

It was the first morning of summer vacation, Sebastian didn't drag himself out of bed until ten o'clock, he got up and went to a nice cafe a few blocks from his house. He had gone there one night and met some boys, and in the back room they had a lot CDs and other things related to music. As a lover of music and the leader of the Warblers, this was the perfect place for him.

He had just entered the cafe and already his day had turned badly, very badly. His phone in his left pocket buzzed, he reach in and pulled it out to see who it was that had sent him a text massage, The brunet, however, didn't notice a young man who had walked in front of him, they crashed into each other violently.

Sebastian stood still, motionless on both legs, the other boy was not so fortunate , who ,unbalanced, stumbled and spilled hot chocolate on the Warbler's shoes.

"Oh! I'm really, really sorry," The young man with glasses apologized immediately "I wasn't looking where I was walking, This is all my fault, my Mom always said that I should wear a second pair of glasses to help me see when I walk. Looks like my mom was right, but I really am sorry."

Sebastian didn't know what annoyed him more; the fact that his shoes were ruined because of this moron or that the idiot that had fallen on the floor was talking wilding and didn't seem to be stopping at anytime soon?

" I could lend you a pair of shoes, but I don't have my gym bag with me, which makes sense sense I'm not in school or sports anymore because I'm on vacation and..."

"Stop!" Sebastian yelled, some clients looking at them, "Could you just stop for a second and stop talking!"

The boy was immediately silent, picking up the cup he had dropped and stood up facing the brunet, although Sebastian was much taller than he was. The blond put his glasses back on, pushing them up properly, then looked up into the brunet's eyes.

"I'm sorry..." The boy said

"Stop saying that! All you're talking about is making me tired, I shouldn't be tired before eleven." the taller boy growled.

Sebastian passed by the blond, looking at him with disgust, but even so the boy called out to him and asked, "You...you're not Sebastian Smythe are you? The leader of the Warblers?"

interested in how this strange knew who he was, Sebastian turned to face him again. the brunet looked closer at the boy in front of him; glasses, untidy blond hair, looks that could scare. It could not have been one of the boys he had met before. he definitely didn't not know this boy.

"Maybe, do I know you?" Sebastian asked.

"No, of course not. How could you? I'm Chandler. Chandler Kiehl" The boy introduced himself.

Chandler held out his hand to the other young man. Sebastian acting as if nothing had happened and Chandler continued.

"I'm a big fan of music, which is why I come to this cafe, the back room is great, they have an a lot of impressive..."

They boy had begun talking again not really saying anything and not stopping.

" Is it possible to take out you're batteries?" Sebastian asked annoyed with the boy's constant talking.

"Batteries?" Chandler inquired before it hit him, "Oh, excuse me. Everyone says I talk a lot."

"Really? I wonder why anyone would tell you that!" The warbler retorted with sarcasm.

"Anyway," Chandler said, "I saw you at Regionals facing the New Directions. You were good, really good even."

Sebastian loved it when people complimented him and inflated his ego, even though the one who was a moron who seemed to be from a different dimension.

"I've always been good, next year, I'll lead them to Nationals." The brunet said confident.

"I'm sure," Chandler replied with a silly smile on his face. "I should buy you coffee! As an apology for the shoes I mean, I have... damaged them a little and..."

" No, I don't need a gremlin like you offering me coffee, it would make you think that I have some sort of a interest in you and I defiantly am not in anyway." Sebastian spat out.

Chandler gave the young man a surprised look and asked him, "How did you know I was gay?"

Sebastian wanted to just laugh, the boy just scream 'gay'.

"The face that you're all by yourself is a slight indication. it's like say "Hey, look, I'm gay and desperate."

"I'm not desperate," The blond said defending himself, his smile falling, the same smile that had been on his face since they started this conversation.

Sebastian scolded himself right after he said those words. Ever since the incident with Dave Karofsky and the words that had hurt the teen so much that he had attempted suicide, Sebastian had promised to be nicer to people wither they were physically attractive or not, so he tried to make up for it, "Being desperate isn't all that bad. Have you ever watched Desperate Housewives?"

" I love that series!" The young man chirped becoming engrossed in this conversation."I cried so much during the last episode...I did the personality test to figure out which Housewife I was, The one I'm closest to is Susan by 68%. Can you believe that?"

"Only 68%" Sebastian wondered to himself, "I'd say 100%."

"Which character are you?" Chandler asked excited.

Sebastian found it strange to be standing here in the middle of the cafe, talking to a complete stranger who he wasn't even interested in. He replied anyway, "Gaby, I'm a bitch, I'm sexy, I'm selfish, I'm materialistic, and I accept that."

"I love Gabrielle," Chandler said, "but that's not all she is, sure she has many flaws, but for her family and friends she is ready for anything, even to sacrifice herself and she's funny"

Sebastian was silent for many seconds. The words that blond said to him stuck in his head. No one would ever suspect it, but he had a "nice" side to him, although he would never show it to anyone.

"I'm sure I annoy you and you'd rather be doing anything besides argue with me. I'm still really sorry about your shoes" Chandler said giving him a small wave and began to walking toward the backroom, Sebastian watched the blond go as he himself walked towards the counter.

He ordered a cappuccino and asked the waitress to bring him a hot chocolate as well. He didn't know why he did this, but it seemed to be the best thing he could do and so he did it without thinking.

Two drinks in hand he proceeded to walk to the backroom. He saw Chandler who was listening to music. Sebastian approached him and quickly placed the hot chocolate in front in front of the boy , or rather on the small table were brochures were spread out.

Chandle immediately took off the head phones, watched as a hot chocolate was placed in front and as Sebastian walked away. His mouth was wide open, the blond couldn't say anything, not understanding what this small gesture meant.

The boy grabbed his hot chocolate and followed the brunet to the pop-rock section.

"I...thank you for the chocolate, but you shouldn't have...Why?" The blond asked confused.

"Don't make me regret buying it for you,' The brunet replied irritated as he checked out a different CD, "After all it was my fault you dropped it."

"Maybe it's you who is intrested in me?" Chandler said laughing, he was not serious because he knew it was impossible.

Sebastian however took it literally, replying, "The day that happens is they day you'll see me dressed as a Pokemon!"

"I love Pokemon!" Chandler chirped, beginning his long rant, "But only the first five season of the anime were any good, the moment they decided to change the heroines in each story arc I was done with it and there are so many Pokemon now that even I have trouble remembering all their names..."

Unable to shut him up, Sebastian grabbed the first headphones that he could find and put them on. Rock music replaced the voice of the annoying blond. The Warbler was finally free. How could such a crazy kid exist? The brunet closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by the music, completely forgetting about the blond. After a few minutes, he put the head phone back where he had found it and then saw Chandler busy texting on his phone.

"No way, you actually have a Silent mode?" Sebastian asked in unbelief.

"It's my little sister, she wants to know if I can bring her something. it's kind of sad being of vacation, leaving all of her friends and she has to stay home...with my mom and dad working all summer." Chandler explained.

The boy was incredible, he was here telling Sebastian all about his private life and family and Sebastian had never even asked him.

" I should probably go back home to her. She's only 10, she can fend for herself, but I'm always so worried about her..." The blond continued to explaine.

"Don't hold back on my account." Sebastian said.

Chandler smiled again, extending a hand to the brunet, "Maybe next time Sebastian?"

"Next time could you not ruin my shoes?" The brunet replied wryly, shaking the hand that was extended to him.

little did Sebastian know, he had just agreed - by the handshake- to the beginning of a strange relationship with an even stranger boy.


	2. Confidences in Coffee

**while translating this I wanted to smack Sebastian in the face so bad, my poor baby Chandler ;-;  
**

**This is not mine, I have just translated it. During the process of translating this, I first translated it raw and then rewrote so it could be better understood, in the process of doing so something's have been added so if any of you also speak French and have read the original please don't freak out thinking that I have changed it. I tried my best to stay as close to the original that I possibly could. I any of you speak both French and English had would wish to help me I would be most appreciative, just message me the part you have translated and tell me where that part is :). please DO NOT follow this story, favorite this story, review this story or favorite me as an author or follow as me as an author, if you wish to do any of this please do it to the original story which is also on . Now please enjoy**

* * *

Title: Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 2: Confidences in coffee

Author: Alounet

Rating: T

Category: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: Sebastian / Chandler

Warnings: It's cute, it's slash

Disclaimer: The characters in these chapters belong to RIB!

Notes: Oh, a second chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, it made me very happy to see this fic being reaccepted positively and get good reviews as well. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, a warning, this story contains seven chapters. I hope you enjoy reading it and I hope you like me, you will become attached to this couple. :) and also thanks to Dark Roz, thanks to her this chapter has come earlier than planned. :P Enjoy!

The following Thursday, Sebastian decided to return to the coffee shop, hoping to lift his spirits. The previous week, the brunet was out all alone at night, hoping to meet a guy that would help him not feel so lonely, but as it was already not a good week for him, he returned home empty handed.

Sebastian was, however, not very hard to please, he had slept with countless boys so it was surprising that he had none of those boys would come to him. So he had spent his week at home doing nothing.

When he opened the cafe door, Sebastian had half hoped to meet the blond once again, but he was not there. The burnet realize that it was highly unlikely to meet the boy in the same place and it was probably better for them to never meet again. Chandler was too annoying - and to ambiguously gay- he saw if, it at that, only a friend.

Smythe just ordered breakfast and sat down at a table, alone, to enjoy the good start to his day that he was having, but then five minutes later, Chandler made his entrance into the shop. This time the blond was dressed in red and green, wearing a scarf with designs that seemed to belong to another world and huge glasses that Clark Kent would be proud of.

The brunet thought for a moment of hiding behind something, but it was too late, he had already be seen. The blond shouted, "Sebastian! Hello!"

Chandler walked up to him, with a big smile and his face and sat down in front of him.

"I didn't see you there. I would have thought you'd be afraid me falling on you and making things awkward. Roze says Hi" The blond chuckled.

"Roze? who is that" Sebastian asked, interested, putting down his coffee.

"My litter sister, I didn't tell you her name? I told her about you! She also saw you at Nationals and when I told her I had met you for real, she didn't believe me. So will can I get a picture of you?" Chandler asked cheerfully.

Chandler had already pulled out his cell phone, and pressed the button that took the photo. Sebastian really felt like the was sitting across from an alien.

"Thank you very much! She'll be so mad when I show her, I think she wants to marry you, I tried to tell her that..." Chandler began rambling off.

"Go order something and then shut up..." Sebastian growled, rubbing his temples.

"Oh yes, I forgot to order something, I'll be right back." the blond chirped.

Chandler left his phone on the table, grabbed his bag and hurried to the counter. Alone at the table, Sebastian didn't understand why he hadn't told the boy to go earlier. They had just met and already he was annoyed at all the talking and whining. the blond was in no way Sebastian's type...

On second thought, Sebastian had begun to realize that there was something about the blond, a certain freshness and exhilaration that prevented him from wanting to fall into a void that was so dark he would never find his way out. The brunet stared down at the blond's cell phone and grabbed it, making sure the nobody had seen, even he himself didn't know why he was looking.

The first thing the brunet did was look at Chandler's contacts, he only found a few names. What kind of person would only have ten contacts, even if you included their parents? Sebastian had around 200 contacts in his own phone.

When he saw Chandler coming back, the brunet quickly placed the phone back where it was and let Chandler move his things in order to place his plate down that had many delights on it.

"If you want to try anything, go right ahead." Chandler offered, smiling.

"I try to eat healthy, people don't get bodies like mine by eating..." Sebastian said, trying to figure out what all Sebastian had on his plate.

"Donut! These are donuts," Chandler replied.

"I know they're donuts," Sebastian defended himself, "You're not scared of gaining weight from all this?"

"I can't, my doctor says that I'm a nervous person, so I can eat like fifteen on these without gaining anything. Isn't it crazy?" The blond explained taking a bite.

"Absolutely" Sebastian responded dryly.

"Most people if they ate fifteen of those donut they e gain the weight of fifteen people. I'm sure a lot of people would like to be in your shoes." He said.

"But just one won't kill you and even if you gain a few pounds I doubt it would effect your success with guys." Chandler said, holding a donut out to him.

"I don't think so, you see this whole week my bed's been completely empty, that shows you how good I am." Sebastian said.

"You...you sleep with someone different every week?" The blond chocked out, surprised.

Not understanding why the blond was so surprised he said, "It's called life, have fun...where's the harm in that?"

" I'm not saying it's wrong," Chandler replied looking more serious than usual, "but...you must be miserable, falling in love every week and then breaking up. Me, being in love means a lot so I have a hard time getting over it."

"Who said you had to be in love to have sex?' Sebastian asked, not understanding what the blond was saying.

Chandler seemed not to understand either, he was becoming very serious that is disturbed Sebastian, the blond replied, " But...my parents always told me that it wasn't good to sleep with just anyone, only if I had strong feelings for him..."

Sebastian laughed, not to be mean, but just because the boy in front of him seemed so innocent.

"Soo, you're telling me you're still a virgin?" The brunet asked, as a joke.

Chandler's face paled at the question, Sebastian felt is heart get caught in his throat.

"Oh crap. You are still a virgin. Okay, that's fine, I understand...well actually no I can't, but...It's your choice I guess...At least tell me, that you're friends with your right hand." Sebastian blurted out, tripping over his words in embarrassment.

"I'm left handed." Chandler replied, unaware of the innuendo.

Being more cautious, Sebastian put his hands on the table, moved closer and whisper, " What I want to know is if, you create friction down there."

Not used to such vulgarity, especially from someone he barely even knew, Chandler stammered something incomprehensible and turned the brightest shade of red and was so full of shame.

Sebastian smiled, sat up, reassured.

"Whew, as red as you are I can tell you're a guy with normal needs." Sebastian breathed out.

"I-I don't usually talk about it with my friends..." The blond murmured, looking at the ground.

Sebastian wondered if the boy actually had friends, because looking at his contacts list that was not the case.

"You're a guy, guys need to talk about it, or else it becomes frustrating and you shouldn't just talk about you should try to get a touchdown." The brunet explained.

" I don't like football, I never really understood the rules..." The blond answered, the whole point going over his head.

Sebastian looked up at the ceiling and sighed deeply, "Forget about it."

The two boys continued eating their breakfast while Chandler began to talk his studies, what movie he's watched with his sister, what he was going to do this summer- although he only said he didn't know. Sebastian vaguely listened, still wondering why the blond hadn't stopped by now.

"I need some air, " Sebastian finally said, tired of this rambling.

Sebastian grabbed his things and left the cafe, a puzzled look on Chandler's face, he didn't understand why the brunet was just taking off like this, without a warning.

The brunet found himself on the sidewalk, breathing in big gulps of the fresh summer air. He realized that he had reached his limit with the blond. Something about the boy interested him, but he couldn't stand to listen to the blond talk without stopping. No, it wasn't that he wasn't uninterested, quite the opposite, he found himself enjoying the smaller boys company, it was just that he wouldn't shut up.

Soon Chandler joined Sebastian out on the street, he asked, "Did I say something wrong? I just that I really don't think the Luke Skywalker is the best character is Star Wars."

Suddenly Sebastian grabbed Chandler's arm and dragged him over into an alleyway were no one could see them.

"You see that wall? Well if you don't stop yapping right now, I'm going to push you up against this wall and make love to you in front of everyone." Sebastian growled, pointing to the wall in front of them.

Chandler's mouth was wide open, he was shocked by what he had just hear, not knowing how react he was silent. Sebastian smiled, finally it was calm. The blond so quite, he had won.

"There, much better. What's your deal? You have no one to talk to so the second you meet someone you just tell them your whole life's story?" The brunet asked out raged.

Chandler didn't answer.

"Is that it? Am I right?" Sebastian asked, shaking the boy.

"If I say something are you going to slam me against that was and make love to me?" The blond chirped panicking and trembling at the thought of this actually happening.

Sebastian looked at the blonds' face. Through those big, filthy glasses he could see the naivety and innocence of the blond. This is what Sebastian liked about him, that he was different from all the other hot guys he's met.

"Don't worry, I know you have your head all up in the clouds with this "true love and first time reserved only for someone special thing' so I won't go and make a spectacle out in the streets, it's not my thing." The burnet breathed out, finally calming down

Sebastian tousled the blonds' hair a bit to get him to relax, and to make him smile.

"You're right." The boy said.

Chandler leaned against the wall, not smiling. Unfortunately, Sebastian had touched a nerve.

"I don't have any friends. People avoid me because I'm gay, or because I'm weird, or because I'm gay and weird." Chandler confessed, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Some people are stupid, I'm just saying that because I'm one of those idiots who would have avoided you because you were weird." The Dalton boy said.

"My parents aren't ever home and my sisters too young, and when I think I actually have a friend or even a boyfriend they disappear because his boyfriend was jealous of me, which makes no sense since I have the ability to annoy people in under two hours." Chandler continued.

Sebastian hadn't expected for Chandler to have this kind of emotion. Before now he had always been so cheerful, smart and cool, but only now was he opening up his vulnerability and weakness, While Sebastian had made no effort to hid the fact that he was the biggest jerk in the world.

"The problem isn't that you're weird, it's that you're too...you are too!" Sebastian said, struggling to find the words."

"Too what?" Chandler asked, titling his head.

"I don't know what it is! I'll be honest with you though, guys like you, I eat for breakfast. You're prey and a too easy of a target." The taller one explained, running his hands through his fingers.

"Why?" Chandler asked, bouncing slightly, " You didn't have to get me a new hot chocolate, but you did. You could have told me to go away, but you didn't.

Sebastian rested against the wall, right next to Chandler.

"Believe it or not, but we're in the same boat. I have 854 facebook friends, 200 of those people are in my contact lists, a lot of fans, and a bunch of exs, but in the end I'm lonely." Sebastian explained.

"You say that, but you're not serious." Chandler said crossing his arms.

Sebastian turned his face to look at Chandler, to show him how serious he was.

"I'm very serious. My father stuck me here, while he's off in Europe with his girlfriend. Because I was such a jerk to people at school, not one of them asked to hang out this summer holiday, I can't even get a guy to come home with me. This is all I have left, or had...even this I wasn't about to keep..." The brunet explained, tossing his hands up in the air.

Chandler was silent, he continued to look at Sebastian. The brunet was kind enough to confide in him and he was very touched, but he couldn't leave things like this, not without trying to cheer him up.

"Follow me." The blond said, grabbing a hold of the taller one's hand.

"What?" The Dalton boy asked, confused.

"Questions later, just trust me." Chandler said, pulling at the stubborn brunet.

"I don't trust anyone!" Sebastian complained, feet firm on the ground.

"Well, I guess you'll have to learn.' The boy laughed with one last tug.

Chandler finally got the brunet to come with him, dragging him off somewhere...


	3. Ice Cream For Two

**This is not mine, I have just translated it. During the process of translating this, I first translated it raw and then rewrote so it could be better understood, in the process of doing so something's have been added so if any of you also speak French and have read the original please don't freak out thinking that I have changed it. I tried my best to stay as close to the original that I possibly could. I any of you speak both French and English had would wish to help me I would be most appreciative, just message me the part you have translated and tell me where that part is :). please DO NOT follow this story, favorite this story, review this story or favorite me as an author or follow as me as an author, if you wish to do any of this please do it to the original story which is also on . Now please enjoy**

Title: Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 3: Ice cream for two

Author: Alounet

Rating: T

Category: Romance/Friendship

Paring: Sebastian/ Chandler

Warning: It's cute, it's slash!

Disclaimer: All the characters in these chapters belong to RIB!

**(Sorry I'm not going to do the notes, I have a lot of things going on and I only have time for translating the story, plus the notes are probably irrelevant by now. Sorry again.)**

The two boys arrived early in the afternoon to the Lima public park. There were a lot of families already there, enjoying the sung, fresh air and relaxing during this summer holiday. Chandler bought hot dogs from a street bendor and gave one to Sebastian.

"I bet you've never tasted anything like this!" Chandler laughed, after handing this food to the brunet.

"A hot dog? Are you kidding, I used to loved these things when I was little." Sebastian said raising an eyebrow.

"Then eat!" The blond encouraged, looking at the Dalton boy with big blue eyes.

Sebastian pushed the offering toward the other boy.

" Could never eat this, I'll get fat, I wouldn't be able to eat anything for a week just to get my figure back." The taller one said, making a face at it.

"Come on, please!" The boy pleaded, looking at him like puss in boots from Sherk.

"How am I going to seduce the twinks of Lima if I can't fit into my super sexy skinny jeans?" Sebastian complained.

"Then you'll just have to get bigger pants. I can go with you and help you get new ones if you want." Chandler suggested, still trying to get him to eat the hot dog.

"Absolutely not. I wouldn't dream of going shopping with you" Sebastian retorted.

Chandler simply smiled, taking a bite of his hot dog. He pushed up his glasses as he waited for Sebastian to eat some of his. Practically forced, the Warbler reluctantly sunk his teeth into his hot dog.

"See! That wasn't so hard! I would get us some ice cream afterwards, but then I wouldn't have enough money for the bus." The blond explained as he chewed.

Sebastian was about to leave, but then noticed the boy adjusting his hot dog. It was really strange, Sebastian didn't really mind doing stuff with Chandler , why did he feel this way?

"I could take you, my car is parked next to the cafe" He said, looking away.

"Oh no, that's awfully nice, but I..."Chandler began.

"I'm not saying you have to," The brunet insisted, " I'm just stating a fact."

A sly smile blossomed on Chandler face, but he just continued to eat his hot dog. Sebastian sat down on a bench which Chandler joined him shortly. The two continued to eat, not saying anything at all. After what Sebastian said earlier that day, the blond had eased up on his never ending stream of words.

"What are you trying to suffocate yourself with your hot dog?" Sebastian asked, thinking maybe it was the food that was keeping him so quite.

"What?" The blond asked, not understanding what Sebastian was talking about.

"I've never seen you be so calmed, it's weirding me out." The brunet said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it just that I know I have time now." Chandler responded.

"Time for what?" The Dalton boy asked, it was his turn to be confused.

"To talk to you." Chandler said.

"And what makes you think that?" Sebastian asked.

"I just know I have time." Chandler said, giving Sebastian a teasing smile.

Sebastian finished his food, and threw away his trash before standing up.

"Are you done? Can we go?" Sebastian asked, crossing his arms crossed his chest.

"Yes, and go?" Chandler said.

"Never mind." Sebastian muttered under his breath.

Sebastian made his way to the park as Chandler threw his trash away and ran up to catch up to the brunet. He followed the Dalton until they reached the ice cream shop.

"Choose." The brunet almost ordered as they entered into the shop.

"Oh, you don't have to..." Chandler stuttered.

" If you don't choose your going to find something else in your mouth instead of ice cream." Sebastian half threatened, but tried not to be too mean about it.

Chandler turned scarlet and mumbled, "Vanilla-chocolate."

Sebastian took out a five dollar bill and gave it to the cashier, ordering a vanilla-chocolate ice cream and a lemon sorbet for himself. They walked away, devouring their ice cream.

"What was it like...when...you know...the first..." Chandler asked, hiding behind his glasses, not meeting the brunet's eyes as he asked the questions.

"The first time I slept with a guy?" Sebastian suggested, very comfortable with the subject.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I can't really talk about this to anyone...and I...I..." Chandler explained turing the bright shade of red.

"I know, shut up," Sebastian said it didn't sound mean and all more like humorous, "I'd love to tell you that it was perfect and that it was the most memorable experience in my life, but I'd be lying."

Chandler was surprised by this response, he hoped that maybe his response would make Sebastian feel better.

"What's done is done, I've learned not to live with regrets, but if I had a friend and if I had to give that person some advice..." Sebastian continued.

Chandler looked up at the brunet with large blue eyes.

"I would tell them not to rush anything and don't do anything the other person doesn't want to do." Sebastian said, looking into those eyes.

"But what if at first they want to, you know...do it... and then when they're in front of you and they suddenly say they're not gay?" Chandler asked shyly.

"Nothing at all, you just send them home with their tail between their legs and you forget that dirty bastard." Sebastian growled, disgusted at the thought.

Sebastian contiuned to lick his ice cream while Chandler was lost in thought.

"I've never really been anyone's boyfriend. I'm not saying this because I'm unhappy, no, no. I'm just saying it because it's a fact, and something like that...I don't think it'll ever change." Chandler added after some thought.

"Stop your whining and bullcrap.." Sebastian hissed as he ate.

"But I..." Chandler tried to say ,but Sebastian cut him off.

"Hush I said. Who cares if you have a boyfriend or not, what you should have is confidence. Confidence helps give you charm, and charm makes people attracted to you and when people are attracted to you you'll find a guy. A guy that you'll write your own love story together with roses and all that crap. End of story" Sebastian said, moving his hands as he talked.

Sebastian then began to walk on, Chandler following behind, protesting, "That's easy for you to say Mr. Sebastian I can get anyone into my room Smythe."

It was the first time Sebastian had ever heard the blond talk this way. He looked to see the blond smile out of the corner of his eye.

"No bad Blondie." Sebastian snorted.

"Blondie? Why am I Blondie?" Chandler asked, adjusting his beanie.

"Because that's the best nickname I can come up with right now. It was either that or Microbe." The brunet explained, wearing a smirk on his face.

"I like Microbe." Chandler said, smiling up at the Dalton boy.

Sebastian finished his ice cream and ruffled Chandlers hair.

"I'll take you home, hurry up and finish your ice cream." Sebastian laughed as he watched the shorter one fix his hair.

"Okay." Chandler answered.

Chandler seemed to be disappointed that this day was over. He quickly finished his ice cream and the two boys left the park and made their way to the cafe when Sebastian was parked.

"What are you plans for tomorrow afternoon.? Not that I want to know everything that you do, you know, just curious, but if you're busy I would understand perfectly, after all your not obliged to share everything you do-" Chandler said, rambling as he usually did.

"You again!." Sebastian said, becoming slightly. "Get it the car before I change my mind and take you outside the city, kill you and bury to protect the nation of incessant flow of speech."

"Understood." Chandler said blushing and he got into the red car, which was a gift from Sebastian's father before he left for Europe.

While the brunet was about to get into the driver's side he saw a familiar figure on the other side of the street looking in his direction. It was Kurt Hummel, bags in his hands, accompanied by a blond boy. He looked curious. Sebastian said hello to him by giving him a sly smile before getting into his car and driving off.


End file.
